Things That Go Bump In the Night
by Naruke
Summary: The thumping of the two lovers next door was REALLY getting on her nerves. Request fic for Ryu TemaShika [oneshot]


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto…god, I'd have some serious fun! 

**-Things That Go Bump In the Night-**

She woke for the umpteenth time that night to the steady _thump-thump_ of a bed hitting the wall. They were at it again!

Temari scowled up at the ceiling. Okay, they were lovers; they had the right to do that. But not while she was in the same house! And next door, nonetheless.

Sure, he was the from the Hidden Sand, and she was from the Hidden Leaf, but still…

Temari paused in her grumblings for a moment to glance at her bedside clock. Four' o'clock. She groaned. They'd been doing it all night! She decided that she might as well get out of bed and go do…something. She had nothing important or productive to do until eight, when she would meet up with her team of genins in front of the temple. Four hours to kill. Oh, goody.

She sighed and heaved herself out of bed, pausing for a few seconds to marvel at her brother's stamina. She shook her head abruptly to clear these thoughts.

She stepped into the hallway and proceeded to the bathroom. There, she took a leak, brushed her teeth, and put her hair up.

As she headed back towards her room to change, a temptation overcame her. She knocked on her brother's door, and the thumping inside stopped. "Can I join in on the fun?" she asked, trying to sound as sexy as possible.

A few moments later, the door cracked open, and one of Gaara's green eyes glared out at her. "Go away, Temari." The girl inside murmured something, and Temari saw his shoulders slump in defeat. She smirked. Who knew that Gaara of the Desert, one of the most feared and deadly shinobi around, could be ordered around by his weak (in comparison to himself) girlfriend, Haruno Sakura? "What I meant was," he bit out, not missing his sister's smirk, "was, 'Will you please give us our privacy?'"

Temari bowed mockingly. "Yes, Gaara-sama!" Her answer was the door slamming in her face. Temari couldn't help it – she burst out laughing.

She returned to her room and began to change. She was almost ready to put her clothes on when a loud knock resonated throughout the house. Temari started at the noise, and even the two in the other room paused in their incessant lovemaking. Temari sighed and grabbed a long t-shirt from her closet to put on.

The thudding next door resumed, and Temari trudged slowly to the door. She opened it just as the person on the other side was about to knock again. Her eyes widened a fraction to see Nara Shikamaru standing on her doorstep. The young man lowered his hand slowly, giving her the once-over. His eyes slowly trekked back up to her brown orbs. "What do you want?" She asked bluntly.

Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets before casually replying, "Sakura didn't come back to camp yesterday night, so I came to see if she was here."

There was a brief silence before Temari spoke. "For such an acclaimed genius, you sure do suck at lying."

The boy merely smiled, and the ice was broken. She opened the door wider and stepped inside. "Well? You coming in or not?" The Nara slowly stepped into the house, following Temari as she led him into the living room. They sat down on the couch, one on either side.

As she sat down, the long t-shirt Temari was wearing rode up slightly, revealing lean, tanned thighs. The boy on the other end of the couch didn't miss this either. He flushed slightly. 'Pervert!' She thought. 'At least he has the grace to be embarrassed.'

The thumping upstairs rose to a fever pitch. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow questioningly, slightly inclining his head to the floor above. Temari sighed. "It's Sakura and Gaara. They haven't seen each other for two months, so I guess they have to fuck each other for every day they missed." Shikamaru snorted at her crappy attempt at humor.

They sat quietly in the same position for several minutes, listening to the ruckus the two lovers were making above. Temari began to nod off, her body slowly falling toward the boy on the other side. The instant her head touched his shoulder, however, they both jumped. She sat back up, her face flushing bright red. Shikamaru's face was red as well.

He coughed, and Temari darted a quick glance at him. He looked pretty lonely, sitting all the way over there…she scooted closer to him. He glanced furtively in her direction, but quickly looked away. She put her hand on his, but he jerked it away, his face glowing like a brand.

Temari sighed impatiently. "God, Nara! You're such a wuss! I know you want me, so let's just freaking have sex, dammit!"

He grinned lazily. "I was getting there." She rolled her eyes. "Just hurry it up. I've wanted to be layed all night!" Shikamaru snorted, replying, "Let's give those two 'lover birds' some noise to rival with!" Temari grinned and kissed him hard. She was going to be late to training today.


End file.
